


Rain

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You can taste it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [**deviliknow**](http://deviliknow.livejournal.com/) as part of a drabble request post.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

The rain is coming down in sheets, and if you actually believed what you'd read in the Bible when you were a kid, now would be a fine time to invest in the building of an ark. You stand at the back of the mound, scraping clumps of grass and mud off your cleats, bend over and pick up the rosin bag just to hurl it to the ground.

The rain slicks down the sides of your face and you can taste it. It gets in your mouth, your eyes, and you blink it away. Your defining moment in pinstripes, with the rain streaking down, and nobody has moved since you burst out of the pen. Nobody's moved an inch, and this is your game. This is your game to win.

You can taste it.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
